Sotha Sil
Summary Sotha Sil, also known as Seht, is one of the ALMSIVI, the three immortal God-Kings of Morrowind, alongside Vivec and Almalexia. By far the least known and most mysterious of the Tribunal Gods, Sotha Sil is the creator of the Clockwork City, a hidden metaphysical construct which serves as his home and workshop, through which he is able to forge the future and reshape the world. To the Tribunal Temple, Sotha Sil is the Light of Knowledge that brings inspiration to craftsmen and sorcerers, and the "transcendent evolution" of the Daedric Prince Azura, as it is believed Azura was Sotha Sil's "anticipation" during the Dawn Era. Like the other two thirds of the ALMSIVI, Sotha Sil wasn't always a god. He was born once an ordinary Chimer born in the small city of Ald Sotha, in the country of Resdayn, during the early First Era. Despite his unremarkable beginnings, Sotha Sil showed a vast intellect and great potential in the magic arts even from an early age. However, his life abruptly changed one faithful day when, for unknown reasons, the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon descended on Ald Sotha and burned the city's very foundations. Sotha Sil was the sole survivor of the tragedy which struck his home, having been rescued by Lord Indoril Nerevar and a then mortal Vivec. Recognized for his great wisdom and magical knowledge, Sotha Sil was accepted into House Indoril as a royal mage, and would become a trusted adviser to both Nerevar and his wife Almalexia. During the War of the First Council, where the Dwemer sought to built an artificial god through the power of the Heart of Lorkhan, Sotha Sil fought under Nerevar's banner as his general and as the greatest sorcerer of his armies. After the war, Sotha Sil carefully studied the tools that Lord Kagrenac had crafted to harness the Heart's energies, and learned how to wield them. Together with Vivec and Almalexia, he formulated a plan to use the tools to absorb the Heart of Lorkhan's power and ascend into Godhood, so that Morrowind could forever be under their wise and benevolent immortal rule. In secret, they murdered Nerevar and harnessed the Heart's boundless energies, thus becoming the Three Gods of the ALMSIVI. Sotha Sil lived his divine life primarily in isolation, filled with a profound existencial disconnect with the world around him, and always followed by his grief and regret of Nerevar's murder. His newfound awareness as a god made him privy to the true nature of the universe as the Dream of an Uncaring Godhead, which led him to develop a deterministic philosophy, believing that free will was an illusion and that all events were set and unavoidable. Paradoxically, Sotha Sil help a deep love for mortals, and often spent his time counseling, guiding, and protecting them. Though he accepted that the universe was a prison, he viewed it as his duty to maintain its walls and bars, and keep its inhabitants safe inside. Sotha Sil died in 3E.427 at the hands of Almalexia, an event he knew was to pass for thousands of years, but, as consequence of his deterministic worldview, never did anything to stop. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Sotha Sil (Also known as Seht), The Clockwork God, The Father of Mysteries, The Mystery of Morrowind, The Binder of Oblivion, The Light of Knowledge, the Magus, the Clockmaker, The Architect of Time, The Divine Metronome. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Over 3,500 Years Old as of 3E.427, though in truth Beyond Time Classification: God-King of Morrowind, Father of the ALMSIVI, The Convergent Clockwork God, The Divine Engine; Formerly a Mortal Chimer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9. As a God, Sotha Sil exists beyond the boundaries of Life and Death, and his true divine aspect lies asleep in the Timeless World of the Gods, from which he can manifest himself in the World of Time upon death), Regeneration (High-Godly. Comparable to Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection (As a God, Sotha Sil exists beyond the constraints of Time, and has a continued existence in the Divine Timeless World, being capable of instantly resurrecting himself as long as he exists in a single point in Time. As seen with Mehrunes Dagon, Gods can instantly reform after being destroyed across all of Time), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Exists as one with the Clockwork City, a conceptual plane of existence described as a metaphor made manifest), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Void Manipulation (Completely erased Mehrunes Dagon across all of time simultaneously with his Chrononymic Death-Word), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Immensely above the Ideal Masters, who exist as, and control their own Platonic Ideal beyond the limitations of Nirn), Acausality (Type 5. Unbound by the flow of Time across the Multiverse of Mundus, and should have a similar nature to Daedric Princes who exist as unchanging and immutable beings of the "ever-now" who only seem to be linear and bound to cause and consequence because they choose to appear as so), Astral Projection, Causality Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Absorption, Sealing (Repaired the cracks in the barriers between Mundus and Oblivion through which Mehrunes Dagon had entered the Mortal Plane), Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, BFR, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Capable of controlling and defining the Laws of his plane, the Clockwork City, changing constrants such as the flow of time, or how magic functions within it), Biological Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the underlying themes and notes which comprise the most fundamental layer of reality as the Song of Creation, having created the entire Clockwork City by manipulating the tones of reality; The Clockwork City itself is a massive mythopoeic device through which Sotha Sil can manipulate the Myths and Archetypes ingrained in the Tones of reality, reshaping all of Mundus and crafting the future itself), Intangibility, Cosmic Awareness, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Dimension Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Allegedly fought with the True Form of the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon alongside Almalexia, dealing him the final blow and utterly destroying him across all of Time with a Chrononymic Death-Word, shaking all of Mundus in the process, before repairing the cracks in the barriers between Mundus and Oblivion through which the Prince had entered the Mortal Plane. Created, and exists as one with the Clockwork City, an infinitely-layered plane of reality which replicates the entire Multiverse of Mundus, and is capable of destroying it should he wish to do so. Effortlessly banished Nocturnal's Manifestation which engulfed the entire Clockwork City with shadows in a matter of seconds, and is comparable to Vivec, whose stolen Divine Energy was enough to illuminate all of the Clockwork City and allow the Daedra to discover its location) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond Linear Time altogether, being vastly superior to an immensely weakened Vivec who exists inside and outside of Time, experiencing past present and future simultaneously). Omnipresent in the Clockwork City Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal (Traded blows with Mehrunes Dagon's True Form alongside Almalexia) Durability: High Hyperverse level (Exists as one with the infinitely-layered Clockwork City, holding it as an extension of his being which he can manipulate and destroy at will) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal (Can freely traverse through Oblivion, an infinite-dimensional void which encompasses all possibility and contains an endless number of individual daedric realms) Standard Equipment: The Clockwork City, as well as countless apparatus created by him, such as the Sunna'rah Intelligence: Supergenius, borderline Nigh-Omniscient. As a God, Sotha Sil is considered the wisest of the ALMSIVI, and holds vast cosmic awareness and a deep understanding over the nature of the Aurbis as a whole, as well as its underlying metaphysics, with the Mnemonic Planisphere containing his memories being said to be an endless pool of knowledge and wisdom. Exists beyond Time across the Mundus and perceives it non-linearly, having been aware of his death by the hands of Almalexia several thousands of years before it even took place. Engineered an artificial Heart of Lorkhan which could power the Clockwork City for all of eternity, and crafted several clockwork apparatus over the course of thousands of years, among those being the Sunna'rah, a magickal staff capable of fully draining Gods such as Vivec of their Divine Energy and life-force, leaving them completely powerless and at the brink of death. Even as a mortal, Seht was the most powerful mage of Resdayn, described as defying all comprehension by a similarly powerful Mage, Divayth Fyr, and having been considered worthy of becoming part of the Psijic Order, comprised of the most powerful mages of Nirn. Weaknesses: Needs the Heart of Lorkhan to refuel his Divine Powers from time to time Gallery SothaSilOnline.jpg SothaSilRepair.jpeg SothaSilConceptArt.jpg ClockworkCityPoster.jpg SothaSilTarot.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Astral Projection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cyborgs Category:Death Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elves Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Metal Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Scientists Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Teachers Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Void Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 1